The Art of Losing
by GRINtelligencer
Summary: The thoughts of Kanon as he arrives and Japan and meets Eyes in the airport. How do you kill your childhood friend? Spoilers for volume 6.


**The Art of Loosing**

Dane Soar

**Rating:** T

**Summery:** The thoughts of Kanon as he arrives and Japan and meets Eyes in the airport. How do you force yourself to kill your childhood friend? Spoilers for volume 6.

**Characters/Pairings:** Kanon, Eyes, Kiyotaka (in passing)

**Comments:** It's in second person, like someone issuing commands to himself. Second person _interactive_ is forbidden on , but this _isn't_ interactive so hopefully it'll pass.

Also I took the Yen Press spellings of the names, so it's Kanon not Konone or any of the other spellings, and I ended up taking a bit of creative liberty with the 'brother' thing.

Anyway, enjoy and review please, thanks!

**Spoilers:** Volume 6 and the official introduction of Kanon.

**Focus:** Kanon's head, and what goes on inside.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**The art of loosing isn't hard to master;**

**so many things seem filled with the intent**

**to be lost that their loss is no disaster."**

(_One Art_~ Elizabeth Bishop)

**----------------------------------------------**

You smile when you see him, dark coat and silver hair, waiting for you at the airport. You knew he'd be there, had counted on it, in fact, because you know that if he wasn't there, you wouldn't be able to do it when you finally tracked him down.

You knew he'd be here though, because you knew him.

You smile and wave and say something pleasant, something far too cheerful to match his grim expression. He knows why you're here and you know why he's here and you're honestly not paying too much attention to what's coming out of your mouth. "I knew you'd come to meet me. I'm so happy. I even brought you a souvenir."

You only half listen to what he says, "So you're really standing here as a 'Hunter', right?"

"…I'm sorry. It was decided that way." You reply, not paying much attention to your words.

You let the conversation wash over you, but the majority of your focus is on the hand that has slipped into your right pocket and the cool hilt of the knife in your grasp.

"… I'm not letting you hunt anybody…" he says and you know he means it. "I'll be the one to stop you. And I will stop you." He could, he has that power.

You reply to him "That's impossible… because…" And, before he can see it coming, before he can take another breath, before he can react, you strike. "You're too kind."

You are slightly surprised at how easily the knife slips between your best friend's ribs. You feel it bite deep, in spite of his hand, which fastens around your wrist in a futile attempt to stop you. He can't, he was never much of a fighter and you are the best of the best.

"Kanon… you…" he starts shakily, but is unable to finish.

You, briefly, are grateful that you only had time to see surprised anger on his face before it was obscured by his hair as he looked downward, at the knife.

You do not want to see his expression now.

"Have a nice death." You say, and you are not mocking.

You mean it.

You withdraw the knife from his chest and return your hand to your pocket in one quick practiced move.

You turn, and walk away.

You hear him speak, behind you, but he'd not speaking to you. He's speaking to Kiyotaka, who, even if he was here, wouldn't listen, you know.

"Kiyotaka… is this what I get…" but again he couldn't finish, he trails off.

You do not look back.

You do _not_ look back.

You do not look back because if you do look and see him dying with betrayal in his eyes, your resolve will break.

You won't be able to do it then.

You won't be able to save the rest of them like you just saved him.

You knew this was why you had to kill him first, why it was so important that he be the first thing you saw off the plane.

You knew he was the most dangerous because he is your friend, your brother.

You know that is why you made sure he knew why you were coming.

You made sure he'd be here, waiting for you.

You do not look back.

You do _not_ look back.

You do not look back even as you hear the distinct sound of a body falling to the ground, even as you imagine the blood pooling on the floor underneath him, the silver hair being stained red, the blue eyes clouding over.

You almost pause at the image.

You give your head a quick shake to banish the image and get control back.

You hope, all the same, it was quick.

You keep walking.

You loose yourself in the crowd of the airport terminal.

You have to leave, you have much to do.

You must save the others from the painful deaths that await them.

You must save yourself too.

And you must not look back.

You must _not_ look back.

**----------------------------------------------**

"—**Even losing you (the joking voice, a gesture **

**I love) I shan't have lied. It's evident**

**the art of losing's not too hard to master**

**though it may look like… like disaster."**

(_One Art_~ Elizabeth Bishop)

**----------------------------------------------**


End file.
